leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Cable Club escape glitch
The Cable Club escape glitch is a glitch in (as well as if the Safari Zone method is used) that allows the player to exit the Cable Club without resetting or powering off. This glitch tricks the game into thinking that the player is still linked with another player when outside of the Cable Club and allows the player to encounter a copy of the other player's roster controlled by the AI of a chosen Trainer class. The copy replaces any ordinary Trainer; for example, the glitch can be used on a Gym Leader to replace their roster with weaker Pokémon. Requirements In order to perform this glitch, the player must have met the following requirements; *A poisoned Pokémon to faint in the Cable Club (poison method) *Access to the (Safari Zone method) *A Pokémon with (Safari Zone method) *Access to the Cable Club, via another player with a copy of Red, Blue or Yellow and a Game Link Cable Performing the glitch Poison method The following method is also known as the Cable Club black out glitch and works only on Pokémon Red and Blue. First, the player needs to their Pokémon and be linked with another person. Preferably, the player then enters the trade center and initiates a trade with the other person or with the other player to copy the roster into the game's memory for later use in the glitch. The player then presses cancel, or ends the battle and walks around until the poison causes the Pokémon to faint. After the Pokémon faints, the player will black out as normal, though the game still assumes the player to be linked. Safari Zone method The following method is exploitable in both Pokémon Red and Blue and Pokémon Yellow. The player must enter a Safari Game, then immediately after entering, attempt to leave. The attendant will ask if the player wants to leave early to which the player must answer "no". The player must then reenter the Safari Zone. The game should then be saved and reset. The player must now attempt to exit the Safari Zone. The attendant will ask if the player would like to join a Safari Game, to which the player must answer "no". The player should then anywhere. The player must then enter the Cable Club, and walk around until their Safari Zone steps run out and they are returned to the gate, activating the glitch. To prevent a Trade Center or Colosseum Glitch City, the player can reenter the Safari Zone and Dig away. In Pokémon Red and Blue, poison can also be used to escape a Trade Center or Colosseum Glitch City, although this is redundant over the poison method. Effects After exploiting the glitch, the player is unable to save under normal circumstances because the save button is replaced by the reset button. The player is also unable to open the item pack, because normally items cannot be used when in link with another player. Provided that these settings are kept, if the player proceeds to encounter any Trainer outside of the Cable Club their roster will be replaced with the one last stored by the game when trading or battling with the player, and their picture will be replaced with 's. The name of the other player usually becomes a blank space. The behavior of the other player is automatically controlled by the game and depends on the Trainer class; for example, encountering Bruno will make a Trainer appear with the other player's Pokémon, but a tendency to use . If the player did not trade or battle with the player, then a glitch Trainer with a glitchy name will appear instead with a team of glitch Pokémon; however, it is still technically the same Trainer class of the original Trainer, despite it having Red's picture. This is because a RAM address in the data structure is left checked to make all Trainers have Red's picture and use the other player's Pokémon. Unlike the 'death Trainer' found after the ZZAZZ glitch, a Trainer with Red's picture cannot be found by encountering a wild Pokémon and will only be found when trying to encounter an existing Trainer. Remaining , moves and status effects are also taken into account, meaning the other player could for instance replace Bruno's team with a poisoned level 5 with 1 HP. If all of the player's Pokémon were fainted, a 'M (FF) or Q ◣ will be sent out instead. Exclusively to Pokémon Yellow, the glitch also restricts poison in the overworld, because the poison method exclusive to Pokémon Red and Blue was fixed by restricting Pokémon outside of battle from losing HP due to poison when linked. To restore the settings back to normal and be able to save, the player can simply reset the game, though any changes since entering the Cable Club are not saved. To be able to save the game, the player can simply change boxes. Alternatively, the player can enter the Cable Club again to be taken out due to inactivity, which restores the save button and allows the player to open the item pack again. Another method of restoring the options is to view the summary screen of any Pokémon in battle; this will allow the player to use their items again. This glitch is useful for mass duplication of items, as although changes to the item pack in the Cable Club are prohibited, items will be changed outside of the Cable Club even with the reset button. For example, a player could use a party of six MissingNo., view the summary of a Pokémon in battle to restore the item pack to have one of their items duplicated, and then continuously swap the sixth item to duplicate many items in one battle. This glitch is also useful for encountering item mutating glitch Pokémon which are otherwise difficult or otherwise impossible to see on the opponent's side outside of the Cable Club. This glitch works in the Nintendo 3DS Virtual Console version as well. In addition to the normal effects, in this version, the Virtual Console software itself behaves as if a link is still in progress after the glitch is performed, much as the game does. Because of this, the HOME button remains disabled, the bottom screen is solid black, and the Virtual Console menu is inaccessible, as would be the case during a normal link operation. In addition, if the link is disconnected (e.g. if one console is turned off) the Virtual Console software will automatically reset the game. Video it:Glitch del Club via Cavo zh:脱离连接俱乐部（漏洞）